


（代发）[Mikorei]【尊礼】intoxicated 全

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 和悲欢的联文 ，补档 124by我，35by悲欢
Kudos: 10





	（代发）[Mikorei]【尊礼】intoxicated 全

01-02  
碎钻银蓝渐变冰面料，十厘米细跟，它可以是新娘踏上红毯的婚鞋，也可以是青之王刺穿敌人咽喉的潜在凶器。冷美人赤裸肩颈，把身体藏在在薄薄一层蕾丝和白纱下，裙摆层层叠叠摇摇晃晃，蓝色妖姬摇摆在裙尾。他坐在高脚凳上摇晃酒杯，双腿交叠，鞋尖的银色碎钻在裙摆下露出，有人见那碎钻光芒闪耀诱人采颉，却又立马被那冰锥一般的十厘米细跟吓破了胆，只敢远远观望，等到终于有好事者色胆包天率先出了声，便跟在那句美人后面背过头吹口哨。  
宗像礼司在口哨声中转过了头，他眼尾上挑，樱花色的浅红雾一样顺着眼线蔓延，givenchy N13被酒浸没，如同薄薄一层浆果汁附在唇瓣。他眯起眼冲那个胆敢发声的好事者微微勾唇，笑得像是只吐着信子的蛇，那人立马背脊冰凉，膝盖软绵几乎要跪下，青之王的视线放过他，敛起笑容，一路冰凉地扫视回去，冷得起哄者一一噤声。  
赤发男人出现在他视野的末端，埋在一团缭绕烟雾里，不知站那儿多久了。宗像看见他，远远冲他笑，这一次风情撩人。男人把半截烟丢进垃圾桶，抬步向他走去。灰衬衣黑西服黑领结，绅士的高定被赤之王穿出暴君的味道，黑皮鞋能和地毯擦出火光，步伐利落像死神的倒数，宗像被他的烟草味圈定，赤裸的后背一层鸡皮疙瘩。那双鎏金色眼睛狮子一样盯着他，宗像却还仰头冲他笑。  
不知死活。他的视线滚烫，灼烧过青之王的唇瓣锁骨，最后停留在包裹在高跟鞋里的脚背，似乎要在上面烧出个标记来。赤之王最终冷哼一声，接过宗像手中的半杯红酒一饮而尽，杯底碰上大理石吧台，清脆响亮。他脱下黑色西服，披在宗像肩上，然后扣着宗像的腰带他起身，揽着他走出去。  
他们像对仓促私奔的情人，跌跌撞撞走出酒吧大门，仓促的是宗像，跌撞的也是宗像。来变装酒吧是为了工作，穿女装倒是他一时兴起，不曾想十厘米细跟如此折磨，成了只上岸的美人鱼。他并不是没有别的办法回去，但他还是给周防发了信息。过来接我。他用的是最理所应当的语气。  
周防当真在半小时后搂着他走出酒吧大门。他大概是因为喝了酒，脸颊在凉风中滚烫。在周防怀里，他的脚尖似乎比刚才更加酸痛，小腿发麻，根本走不了路。  
所以他停下来，搂住男人脖子不动了。  
“抱我。”他说。  
“啊？”  
“抱我。”他重复到。借由暂时十厘米的增高俯视周防尊，眼底尽是被娇纵的有恃无恐。  
男人盯着他，咬牙彻齿又无可奈何：“你等着今晚回去了……”，赤之王滚烫的手一路紧贴，从腰肢烙到背心，然后微微欠身，另一只手向下，隔着白纱捧住他的膝盖。  
他紧紧环住周防脖子，靠在周防怀里笑得很得意，鼻息带着酒味，徐徐喷洒在周防脖颈，他在周防怀里也不老实，双腿在昂贵纺纱下不停移动，周防被他带得脚下不稳，步履歪歪扭扭，险些掉下台阶。在耐心耗尽前，周防放开他的腰警告性地在臀上拍了一掌，他没用力，宗像倒也不恼，纯当是在调情，手指故意捏上他的耳垂，周防的手还在他的臀上，顺势揉了几把，忽然地停住了。  
……手感似乎有点不对。  
赤之王的声音低沉得可怕：“你里面还没穿内裤？”  
那双鎏金色眸子翻腾着不明的醋意和怒意。宗像为他的反应加深笑意，他揉弄着周防的耳垂，慢条斯理地回答：“我当然穿了，我可不像阁下——只是穿的和平时不太一样——”  
他拉长着尾音，靠近周防耳边低语：“不信？阁下可以看看。”

红色ghibli停在路边，机身平滑像条机械鲸鱼。开门的瞬间车载香水扑面而来，那是宗像前几天放进去的，味道有点浓，但也盖不过周防身上的烟草味。宗像心不在焉地想，后脑勺接触到冰凉的皮质座椅。那时他刚被周防平放在后排车座上，周防上半身探进车内，压着他的手臂叫他躺下去。男人逆着光，黑色皮鞋踩在车门外的马路上，他嘴角下跌，不太高兴的模样，抬手去掀白裙层层的下摆。宗像埋在裙纺下的赤裸双腿接触到凉薄的空气，下意识夹紧。周防还没关车门。宗像意识到这点，面颊涌上热浪。  
“周防……”  
他叫，抬起头，视线略过掀起的层层纺纱去看周防，赤之王背披着暖色灯光，金色眼睛盯着他的腿根，神情明暗不清。随后他的大腿被搬开，男人的膝盖迈进他的腿间，周防整个身子进了车，反手关上了车门。  
“这是什么？”  
赤之王哑着嗓子问他，灼热的指尖触碰上那层薄薄的布料。那是层薄薄的白色棉质底裤，从腰到腿根逐渐变窄，堪堪裹住胀鼓的一块，蕾丝花边镶在腿根，布料穿过胯下，窄成一条，嵌入臀缝。被周防注视着，他的脸颊烧得厉害，声音倒是没什么变化。  
“这是细节，防止穿帮。怎么？没见过吗，homra的周防……啊、嗯。”  
他的话被迫戛然而止，周防埋着头，舔上他的大腿根，牙齿沿着蕾丝边轻咬，嵌入臀缝的那条布料绷紧了，切割着入口处的嫩肉，然后嘶啦一声，崩断了。  
……野蛮人。他嘀咕着，周防彻底扯开他那条坏掉的底裤，扔在一旁。宗像的腿有些发软，放上周防肩头时一直颤抖，鞋跟摩着周防的黑色西服，他利用周防肩膀勾掉了右脚的高跟鞋，然后是左脚，鞋子掉落时砸到周防大腿，十厘米细跟当真像是冰锥，男人疼得倒吸一口冷气，几乎算是凶狠地瞪他。  
“抱歉。”肇事者说，然后毫无诚意地笑出了声。  
——这也纳入被惩罚的原因。  
男人以不留情面的力度搬开他的臀瓣，露出他身体最私密的地方。宗像抿起嘴唇，心头泛起羞耻和兴奋。不属于他的手指在身后入口打旋，剥开褶皱，像是剥开玫瑰花瓣，随后滚烫的手指插入蕊心，带出水声。  
他里面竟然已经湿了。  
周防的鼻息喷洒在私处，他搅动着湿软的内壁，鎏金色的眸子微微眯起，“什么时候湿的，嗯？”他说话时呼吸滚烫，烫人的气浪拍打过来，惹得入口的嫩肉收缩。  
你抱我的时候。宗像张了张嘴，不知道要怎么说出口，周防没给他组织措辞的机会，舌尖抵住收缩的软肉。宗像浑身震了一下，呻吟压抑不住，插入赤之王的红毛的手指颤抖着。舌尖进去了，搅动软肉，湿滑地滚烫地，要他情不自禁抬腰躲开，男人不会要他逃，双手如镣铐锁住他的大腿根，他只能徒劳地挺起上身，又脱力地落下去。小腹灼烧，前面彻底硬了。  
通常，赤之王不会在床上为难他，或者说对他纵容过头。要抚慰也好，要掌握主权也好，只要是他想要的，周防都让他做——可现在周防不让了。他探下去自慰的手被扣住，周防的舌头离开他的身后，牵出一条银丝。周防……，话说出口他才察觉到自己的哭腔，像是求饶。周防好像没有听见，一只手用力扣住他的双手，另一只手三根手指交叠，径直插入流水的后穴。  
“喝酒的时候湿了吗？”周防的声音听不出感情，手指屈起，指尖按上那一点，宗像的呼吸骤然加快，“他们知道‘美人’屁股里这么湿吗？嗯？宗像礼司？”  
后穴因为周防的话猛地绞紧，宗像更紧地珉起唇，面色潮红，过了半分钟才克制住颤抖的舌尖，他回话：“吃醋没意思，周防尊。”  
周防轻哼一声，狠狠按住那一点搔刮，宗像绞紧了双腿，臀尖因过度紧张而打颤。手指抽出时牵扯出体液，软肉下流地吸住手指，试图把入侵者留下。周防解开皮带扣，抽出皮带时拍打在宗像大腿，留下一条红色。宗像被他翻过去，光滑的背赤裸着，背沟从蕾丝底下漫出去。周防拉下底裤，性器几乎弹跳出去，拍上宗像光裸的臀肉，移动时留下一串前列腺液，性器最终嵌入臀缝。宗像的头抵到车窗玻璃，单向可视，他理智上知道这事实，从车内看出去时依然带有被人窥视的背德感。随后他的身体绷紧了，周防的性器顶端抵住他的后穴，嵌进去一小段，他被烫得卷曲起脚趾。他想叫出来，仅存的理智漂浮着，堪堪压住冲动。  
快感浪潮般拍打着他，他像是漂浮在大海的浮木，随着波浪涌动起伏，脑内早已混沌一片。周防去解他的裙子，摸索了半天，终于找到后背上的拉链。在混乱的心跳和呼吸里，周防拉开拉链的声音却如此清晰，随后周防的动作停下了，上面下面都是。  
这又是什么？赤之王几乎又要这么问出声了。在白裙底下，青之王还穿了裹胸和束腰，他或许早发现今天宗像的身体多了几分女性的美感，只是他本以为那是裙子的关系。一股欲火烧上他的小腹，不等片刻，恼怒涌上大脑。他的脑海里又回响起方才进店时，那句刺耳的“美人”和口哨声。宗像礼司。他几乎咬牙切齿起来，这家伙没自觉又爱撩人，说话贴面是家常便饭，如今还穿成这样去酒吧。他恨不得在这人身上烙下个标记，写明这副身体的所属者。  
大概是停得太久，宗像等不下去，迷糊中主动向后抬高顶弄，让性器入侵得更深，他微微低头不看窗外，臀瓣因羞耻颤动着。他当然看不见周防的脸肉眼可见地黑下去，一边侧腰被滚烫的掌心贴着握住，周防发狠顶进去的同时，用力扇了一掌他的臀肉。  
“周……不要、啊！……”  
他的头向前顶上汽车内饰，因疼痛和快感叫出来，被掌掴过的地方发痛发麻，很快起了红肿的掌印。  
教训。得给他教训。得要他哭出来，要他认错求饶叫停，但那也不会放过他。要惩罚到直到他用身体记住教训，让他再贴近其他人说话，再因恶趣味穿成这样时身体滚烫，记起今晚他是怎么挨操的才行。周防更用力地抽插顶弄，往下压他的腰，又让他支着打颤的腿，更放浪地高抬起臀。整根抽出后，他抬手又扇了一掌，力度相似，位置也几乎相同，重叠的地方彻底红肿。宗像低声呜咽一声，泪水震落下去。  
“里面穿成这样……你是一开始就打算好了为谁脱衣服吧？宗像礼司。”  
他话里带着怒气，声音低沉得可怕，周防不等他回答，又撞进去。在狭窄的车内，没有多余的空间让宗像躲避，只能被动地翘着屁股挨操。周防弯下腰靠近宗像后颈，去听那些压抑的，带着哭腔的喘息呻吟，空出来的手从下面探进裹胸，粗暴地揉捏乳尖，宗像发出细微的带颤的音节，周防的动作带动裹胸，没被抚弄的乳首也已挺立，被布料摩擦得酥痒。他被操到失了神，不太能反应过来周防说了什么，随着漂浮不定的意识隔着布料扣弄乳首，然后他又挨了一掌，这次在另一瓣臀肉，是比刚才更重的力度。  
“手拿开。”周防咬着他的耳廓说，“想射的话，今晚你只能听我的。”  
他半是迷糊，半是被格外强势的赤之王恐吓到，当真拿开了手。周防的怒气被他的听话稍微平息，移开手揉弄他红肿的臀肉，他的膝盖终于支撑不住地软了，“周防……”他几乎是在求饶。  
周防只好把他翻过来，抱着他让他跨坐在自己身上，入口含着性器顶端，周防轻拍了拍他的臀，口吻命令般的：“自己坐下去，宗像。”  
他脸上是胡乱泪痕，哽咽了一声，反应几拍后，低下头撇了一眼，视线飞快地移开了，他眼里带着湿气，求助似地看着周防。男人果然心软了，轻叹了声气，握住他的腰把他按下去。  
重力让快感来得更猛烈，阴茎操开推聚上来的软肉，像捣进黄油的利刃，宗像埋下头急促地喘息着，他被按到深处，几乎吞下了周防的全部，灼热又坚挺地擦过前列腺，让他一阵颤抖。自己动。他头脑空白地跟着周防的指示支起酸软的大腿，起身又狠狠落下，顶端艹到敏感点时被刺激到发不出声来，双腿挣扎着支起身体，逃离让他崩溃的境地。周防尊……他终于承受不了地叫周防的名字，眼泪浸湿了睫毛。  
周防还是心软，抱过了他，把他的头粗暴地按在颈窝里，挺腰向上冲刺。宗像埋在他的侧颈小声嗯呜，双手环上周防的脖子，身体颠簸，像在汪洋里的小舟。  
他们几乎全情投入这场性爱里，忘了自己身在停在公路旁的汽车里，直到一个突兀的声音从外面传来，两人的动作猛地停下来。  
——“……那美人走了吗？”  
“被带走了。我还想尝尝滋味咧……”  
这几句话清楚地落入车内二人的耳中，宗像的背顿时僵直，而周防烫的几乎着火，也不管外面还有人，双手抬起宗像的臀，狠狠按下去。宗像只能咬住下唇，竭力不让自己叫出声。  
03  
此时他埋在周防颈窝，可供凭依的只有发颤的手臂和填满的他身体的性器，刚刚又深又重的一下让他有种被贯穿的错觉，臀肉留着红肿的印记，滚烫火辣的痛感还残存着，他被顶得说不出话，也不敢发出声音，大脑几乎空白，过于强烈的快感冲刷过每一根神经。睫毛终于承受不住泪水，落在周防尊肩上，湿意洇染开眼角樱花色的浅红，想必妆面已经凌乱。“嗯、呜……”几乎带着哽咽的、显然被极力压制的呻吟钻进周防的耳朵，他当然觉察到肩头的那点湿意，只可惜这并没能打消他的怒气，他再次狠狠操弄过宗像的敏感点。  
“周防……周、防……停……”怀里的身体一阵颤抖，湿润的气流拂过周防颈侧。宗像几乎是在求饶了，他陷入一片混沌，当然看不见周防的表情，也不知道车外两个不知死活的家伙走了没有，全身的力气都用在压抑自己声音上。他察觉得到周防几乎化为实体的怒意，在意识的一片模糊中努力想探求周防尊愤怒的原因，然而被快感连续冲刷的大脑却停止工作，在欲望的海洋中沉沦，他说着停下，身体却越发食髓知味，下面紧紧吸吮着那根性器，那是快感的本源，似乎也成了现在唯一的依靠。“嗯……啊……！”周防掐着他的腰，不消说已经留下青紫指印，腿软得打颤，腿根嫩肉一阵阵抖着，周防半是借力半是强迫地让他含着那根肉柱重重坐下，他想叫出声，残存的理智提醒他这是在车里，外面是公路——或许还有人。羞耻感像一条鞭子甩过脊背，让他浑身发烫，双颊酡红，连耳根也烧起来，硬生生把声音咬住，喘息高高低低在狭小的空间内起伏。  
他被操得透了，周防平时由着他玩，从来没这样强硬地折腾过他，每一下都既准且狠地捣弄，半分温柔余地都不给，内里却越发放荡，水声响成一片，爱液从交合处被挤压出来，他在车上被周防操得流水——这念头堪堪浮出，仿佛快感也因此加倍，他更难堪地下意识想要躲闪。周防伸手摸了一把，满手湿漉漉的粘稠爱液，握住腰侧的手松开了，周防捏住他的下巴让他和自己对视，另一只手把满手体液抹在宗像紧绷的脊背上，声音沙哑低沉：“水这么多……馋成这样？他们知道‘美人’现在正在车里挨操吗？”  
宗像垂着眼睫，脸上未干的泪痕将眼尾湿漉漉地晕了一片浅红，为了不让自己叫出声咬住下唇，几乎要咬出一条血印，因为过分的快感从喉间溢出呻吟。真是艳丽的一张脸，此时正因为过于下流的话语，显出羞恼神色，然而一记深似一记的顶弄又逼得他小声啜泣，他不知道该怎么回答，有些委屈地抬眸，透过满眼朦胧泪水看向周防尊，性器还硬邦邦杵在他身体里捣弄，半分喘息的余地都不给他。  
周防叹口气，稍微放缓动作，双唇吻去他睫毛上的泪珠，他总是对他心软，几乎想要这样饶过他。然而看到宗像礼司为了控制声音咬得紧紧的下唇，唇上几乎有了血痕，怒气又陡然升起。  
“不许咬。”声音比刚刚更带有命令意味：“不想一会晕过去就别忍着叫。”  
“嗯、啊……周防……”他下意识地听从，呻吟马上呜咽着冲出嘴边，剩下一分清醒的神志提醒他这是在车里：“周、防，呜……会被听到的……外面……嗯！”性器狠狠在他敏感点上研磨，他既不敢再次咬住嘴唇，也不敢大声叫出来，只好把头埋在周防颈侧，声音嗯嗯唔唔地融化在周防肩头，一个唇印，givenchy N13的草莓红色，鲜艳欲滴地烙在那件灰衬衫上。  
“现在怕被听到了？穿成这样的时候想过有人想听你这样叫吗？”周防尊故意缓慢地动着，扶着宗像的腰臀慢慢进出，性器一点一点撑开内壁，被温暖、湿润、不时吮吸几口的下身绞紧，这具美丽而柔韧的身体如此适合承欢，外人眼里的宗像礼司大概是禁欲的洁白化身。然而现在，他意乱情迷的脸就在自己颈侧，呼吸都是潮湿的带着欲求的，他的眼睛是紫色——周防想，在这种时候显得格外欲求不满的颜色。宗像的呻吟紧贴他的肩，他能感受到细微的颤抖。想到他只为了他，才脱离高傲的青之王的壳，发出这样让人控制不住的呜咽呻吟，周防觉得更猛烈的欲望在冲刷他的大脑，性器凶狠地整根没入，狠狠撞过宗像受不了的那一点。带有惩罚意味地给予他快感，他到底知不知道自己本身的风情就足以让人神魂颠倒，今夜裙子、高跟鞋、裹胸、束腰、蕾丝内裤、甚至还有恰到好处的妆面，想起酒吧里别人的眼神，那声口哨，那句“美人”“尝尝滋味”，周防只觉得气得太阳穴发疼，想把他干脆操晕在车里，让他记住他一直记不住的，有点自觉。  
他这边铁了心要让人吃点苦头，宗像已经快要被他送上顶峰，令人面红耳赤的黏腻水声越来越响，几乎承受不住的快感中，每一下抽插都被后穴清晰地感受，身体不受控制地颤抖着，他软得像一滩水，连续撞过敏感点让他头晕目眩，大脑空白，腰腿酸软得只能被动挨操。他听见周防说的话了，但是领悟这句话的意思到想出答案对于无法思考的大脑来说还是用了太长时间。他勉力抬起头和周防对视：“呜、我没……啊！”  
周防看着他，他唇角因为被咬得过久，显出饱满的血色殷红，鬓发被汗水黏在脸侧，不知道是不是做得太狠，眼睛里有层雾气，睫毛被泪水润湿，神情显得有种迷茫无辜。周防用手轻轻碰了下他唇角，语气稍微温和了些：“要接吻吗？”  
今天他还没吻过他，宗像觉得渴，全身被欲望灼烧透了，依照本能将唇贴上去，酒气醉人，周防吮得他舌根发麻，分开时他双唇被咬得酥酥麻麻的痛，周防唇角也蹭了一抹艳色。宗像在意乱情迷间用手指摸索那道红痕，他被这个吻短暂地抚慰了，几乎忘了周防还在和他置气，他前面硬得直滴水，臀肉因为过分强烈的快感颤抖着，只差一点刺激，就要达到顶峰。好难受、要去了、要去了。这样的想法完全占据大脑，他忘了周防说过的话，手向下身探去。  
“我说过，要想射，今晚你只能听我的。”被牢牢攥住的手和过分沙哑的语气让他瞬间脊背紧绷，说到底周防尊算不上什么温柔情人，宗像的这点小动作让一个想法迅速在他脑中成型：想看他求饶。加速挺动性器，宗像更难忍地呻吟起来，他一只手握着宗像的腰，语气没有起伏：“在车里流水流成这样，真是放浪啊……嗯？宗像礼司？”  
周防故意狠狠撞进去，握着宗像的脸让他看向窗外，说着干脆放下车窗让他们看看青之王被我操到流水的样子，如何？宗像转过头抿唇不说话，他简直不知道周防尊是怎么做到什么都能说出口的，目光一瞥，周防当真把手伸过去，尽管理智上知道周防不可能这么做，一瞬间他还是吓得浑身一僵：“周防尊！”  
他想要狠狠掐住周防手臂，无奈手上力气早就没了一半，只能咬牙切齿地：“你要是……你要是敢……嗯……”话说了一半周防不顾性器还埋在体内，把他翻过去再次变成后入的姿势，找准那一点，小幅度挺动着，脑子里那根弦要烧断了，宗像呜咽着叫一声：“周防……”周防尊听见了，但是此刻他还不想应答，带着黏软鼻音的请求让他有种心理上的满足感：“周防……我好想射……”  
你想让谁把你操射。他这么问了，宗像羞恼地回头瞪他一眼，肉欲的快感完全被周防尊掌控，他想向后主动套弄那根性器都不行，渴求他侧过头小声说：“你……”（あなた anata）周防再狠狠地深处送去，谁能操你，谁能把你操射。他接着问，宗像被他顶得好半天说不出话，生理盐水滚滚而下，腰软得要周防尊扶住才能勉强维持现在的姿势，不行、要去了、好想射、给我，他胡乱说着，周防侧脸线条还是紧绷着，谁能操你，谁能把你操射。他又问了一遍，宗像几乎忍不住小声呜咽，这是求饶的信号，周防尊却格外冷酷似的，一声应答也不给他。“你快、你快射进来……”宗像当真被操得失神，渴望周防尊如同土壤渴求雨水的浇灌，“周防、给我、呜……前、辈……”他最终连前辈都喊出来，这是他们最初相识时周防喜欢的称呼，他在求饶也在撒娇了：“周防、周防、周防尊……”  
周防咬着他耳垂：“给你。”然后暴风骤雨似的一阵操弄，只操他那一点，随后伸手去拧他胸前挺立起来却被忽视许久的两点红肿，宗像仰起头，发出长长的呻吟，眼尾艳红，在强烈的快感中失去意识，他居然真的只靠后面就射了出来，白浊弄得后座和层叠的裙纱上到处都是，周防射在他里面，他感觉后面被完完全全地填满了，下身酸胀得难受，好像小肚子里都灌满了精液。他下意识地用手去摸小腹：“唔……好多、难受……”  
周防退出他的身体，把他抱起来，这番折腾之后礼服早就不成样子，索性质量够好，一会回家大概没什么问题。宗像双眸有些失神，鬓发不知被汗水还是泪水黏在脸侧，睫毛湿漉漉的，委屈地看着他，周防看着他心里还是软成一滩水，在他唇角吻了吻：“回家？”  
04  
“回家？”  
宗像湿润的睫毛颤抖了几下，他追着周防的吻，意识模糊地轻轻点头，“嗯……”。他双腿分开跨坐在周防身上，身体稍微移动就有液体从后面流出来，流质蹭到周防的西裤上，被周防用车载湿巾擦掉。周防一手揉着他发烫发热的臀肉，空出的手指插进去撑开内壁，让精液随着重力下流，宗像发出细微喘息，腰部不自觉摇晃。  
内里很敏感，热情地吸附着周防的手指，金色眸子沉下去，撑开内壁的手指故意移动剐蹭。不，宗像喘出一个泣音，他抱紧周防的脖子，臀部肌肉因过度的刺激而收紧，内壁却更兴奋地推上来。  
欠操。周防下了结论，要不是车内狭小的空间卡得两个一米八五的男人难受，他真想就在这把宗像操到哭不出声。回家再说。他那么想着，匆匆做完简单的清理，草草扣上皮带去开车。导航显示半小时车程，他把车窗摇下半开，凉风足够让他从性爱的兴奋里暂时冷静下来，开夜车需要专注，他选择尽量不去看后视镜里的宗像。等红灯时他忍不住撇了一眼，青之王躺在后座蜷缩着身子，发丝凌乱，手臂半档的脸上带着高潮后的粉红，周防啧了一声，他知道手臂底下宗像的眼眶发红，眼角或许还有泪痕，他的白裙子乱七八糟，哪能看出他平时的清高自持。  
操。周防在心里爆了粗口，不小心超速了，大概明天他会收到一堆罚单，但他此刻已经无暇顾及。他快速把车驶入小区负一楼的车库，松了口气，熄火的同时，金色的眼睛变得具有攻击性，像只瞄准猎物的狮子。欲火灼烧至小腹，身下早抬起头，束缚在西裤里，周防解开安全带，看向反光镜。宗像坐了起来，白色纺纱层层放下，等他整理好裙摆再抬起头来，又是那个冷清高傲的青之王。  
只是背上还留有周防留下的痕迹，迷乱的艳红，周防情愿把这颜色看做他的标记。宗像背对着开门的他，扭头像是看他。“帮我拉上拉链。”他声音有些哑，语气还是那么理所当然。  
周防用手磨着他的脊柱下去一路摸那些皮肉下的滚圆，在背心用了点力，最后捏住拉链扣，他拉得很缓慢，像场漫长的前戏。他平时偏爱大快朵颐，但偶尔慢下来品尝食物或许也不错。  
粗糙的指腹抚过碎钻表面，周防单膝跪地拾起那只鞋，另一只手掌心上宗像脚心，白皙的脚趾被方才高跟鞋摩擦得发红，大拇指抚摸到后跟，那里也快要破皮，周防微不可察地皱了皱眉。  
“周防？”  
周防的影子罩了过来，天旋地转之后，他被赤之王打横抱出车外，散发烟草味的男人毫不心疼他的车，踹上了车门，砰。宗像眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛，心想他借来的高跟鞋被周防留在车内了。  
赤之王的身体温暖到烫人，过分用力的手臂将他在周防怀里。宗像动了动身体调整位置，换来周防掐得更紧的双臂。在烫到几乎能将他融化的体温里，宗像的意识也迷糊起来，随着眼前掠过的模糊画面，他被抱进公寓电梯，直到进门才被放下，赤裸的双足接触到冰凉的地面。  
模糊的思维蔓延，大概是醉意，而到底因何而醉他自己也说不清。地板太凉，宗像踮起脚摇晃着前行，打开开关，暖黄色的灯光徐徐洒下，温热的体温贴近，周防贴近他的背，灼热的手掌贴着腰身，宗像颤了颤。周防的手比他的要大，手指长且有力，有灼烧后留下的印记，那些痕迹沿着掌纹生长，粗糙宽厚的手掌像赤之王过去的岁月，握住他时强硬又温柔。一旦被这样一只手握住，宗像就无法挣脱开。  
周防。他念着这个音节，轻到几乎在用气音，长睫毛垂下去，眼角又红起来，他感到身后的裙摆被那只手掀起，纺纱布料卡在腰间，周防强硬地贴近他，逼迫他感受身后隔着西裤的热度和硬度。去卧室。周防在他耳边低语。  
他抿起唇又松开，叹出浅浅的喘息，炽热的枪顶着他，他像是送上祭台的羔羊，每走一步，都能感到身后爱液向下坠。这边，宗像。热度让他头晕目眩，他前倾伏下，埋进软得像云朵的被褥，脸颊烫得让床单也带上热度。  
而他早已迷醉在这片热度里。  
05  
白纱层叠，裙摆随着动作飘起，又轻轻漫漫地落了一床，这样的颜色这样的场景无端让人想到无瑕的处子，静谧、纯洁地伏在一片绵软里。然而目光上移，裸露的脊背上痕迹依旧艳红，微不可闻的喘息甜腻。他早已成为饱灌浆汁的果实，身体每一寸线条都起伏得恰到好处，脚踝收成一束流畅的弧度，小腿还是白皙修长，摩擦发红的颜色已经褪去，那样干净，仿佛不可触碰，不可侵犯。  
然而只要稍稍将裙纱向上推那么一点，腿间的黏腻爱液正流得不堪，腿根处满布欢爱痕迹，那一片皮肤红肿青紫、因被窥视而发烫。这具身体应该用直接的肌肤相触来感受，周防的手指触上他发尾，和后颈相交的皮肤是常年不见阳光的冷白，微微凸起的骨节体味着满含情欲的爱抚，滚烫掌心按上肩头，游走过蝴蝶骨，沿着脊柱向下，他又触到拉链了——不久前他才帮他理好裙装，现在他又要把他剥离出来了，金属寸寸分开，抛却一切装饰，只抱紧这具修长、柔韧、充满力量的肉体，每一次他都无可抑制地为他着迷。不是神力，是人创造维纳斯，周防感觉到这具身体在每次性爱中愈来愈让人无法自拔。  
他的手按在腰窝撩拨，因为这刺激宗像不自觉地颤抖着，想要惩罚的冲动再次探头，周防绕过亟待抚慰的入口，在青紫腿根捏了一把，下手不轻，宗像几乎是马上大幅度地挣动了一下，含糊地呜咽：“……痛。”他沉浮在一片无岸的海洋里，混乱中听凭感官调遣，足以让他在迷迷糊糊中把所有的感受都化作零星的词句，撒娇似的呓语。  
周防凑近他，轻轻俯身，掌下宗像的身体还在颤，居然有种请求怜惜的错觉。他的暴戾和怒火被他的呜咽冲淡，想惩罚他和想疼爱他的想法同等强烈，最终后者占了上风。宗像觉察到热源的靠近，耳垂红得几近透明，俯身的姿势让他有种不在自己视线范围内的不安，翻身面对他，低垂着睫毛，妆面蹭得凌乱一片却显得更艳丽。周防伸手抹开他残存无几的口红，看那嫣红从唇角延伸，然后吻上这片抹开的颜色，感受这幅身体的迎合。只会对他才这样——无论如何，宗像只属于他。  
宗像的手环上他的肩背，抬头吻他，试图在愈涨愈高的欲望中寻觅到凭依。耳鬓厮磨，在这样的场景里居然很适用，周防尊在他颈侧吮吻，他要撩拨起宗像身上每一处敏感带，用温度，用手，用唇。他能捕捉到这具身体的所有细微变化，包括咬在齿间的呻吟，仰头时绷出一条弧线的颈项，坦然地裸露着，几乎能看见淡青的血管，从容地暴露在狮子的利齿下，予他绝对掌控的信任。胸前蓓蕾红肿，且在舔咬中越发敏感地颤抖着。  
宗像看着他，紫色眼睛湿漉漉的，露出一个非常非常意乱情迷的笑意。给我吧，他全身上下每一个细胞好像都在做着这样的邀请。却在即将进入的时候下意识地要躲，今天已经太过了，已经不行，肉体上残余着的酸痛与仅存的理性这样提醒着他，又一次即将听凭感官控制的恐惧感短暂攫住了他。他皱着眉，额发散乱，急促地喘息着。周防与他额头相抵，低声说：“宗像。”  
“宗像。”  
在这样的声音里他再一次沉沦，双腿无力地下滑，轻轻晃着腰肢迎合着性器的入侵，进入很是顺利，下体近乎贪婪地吮吸着，他又被填满了。他们在暖黄的灯光下再一次结合在一起，没有人去思考原因，只是用身体的每一寸来享受这场性爱。很胀，很深，很满，好热，他被笼罩了，再怎么张口喘息也都是带着周防尊气息的灼热空气。周防深埋在他身体里，小幅度地抽动顶弄，他开始断断续续发出猫一样的呜咽。声音很小，他舒服得眯起眼睛，从喉咙里溢出甜腻的呻吟。周防伸手摸他侧脸，那小半张脸在他掌心蹭了蹭，在这样的温柔对待中宗像要软成一滩水，或者说已经是一滩水，他哪里都湿透了。  
“舒服吗？”  
“唔……”  
周防更深更快地捣弄，恶劣地笑：“我会把你操开，射进去，填满你，直到你怀孕，宗像礼司。”宗像脸上红透了，咬牙瞪他要让他别胡说，“嗯……不——”出口却是这样的泣音。他的身体完全不受掌控，甚至无力伸手去攀附住周防尊，只是难耐地攥紧手边的床单，随着越来越难以承受的动作，快感像满溢的潮水充斥了他，生理泪水让眼眶和鼻尖都泛红。周防尊摸摸他头发低头吻他眼角，稍微慢下来等他适应，额头也是一层汗，宗像透过眼角的细碎水光看向周防，眼角还有刚刚那个吻的余热。  
“周防……快点。”  
嗓子哑了。他把自己完全交出去了，把支配这具肉体最甘美的情欲交出去了，沉溺在冲刷每根神经的快感里。“叫出来，宗像。”他在汗水与喘息间好像听见有人对他这样说。“没人会听见，除了我。”他被这样顶弄着，既深且狠，一次次顶到里面，叫出来的声音让他自己都吓了一跳，抽噎的、颤抖的：“已经不行……周防！” 怎么，我把你操开了吗？周防尊问他。动作放缓，揉捏红肿挺立的乳头。宗像胡乱地点头又摇头，身体颤抖着贴近。还要吗，周防在他光裸肩头留下齿印。“不……”他想要并拢双腿，下面还含着周防的性器，腿根已经酸软得在发抖了，情潮阵阵漫上，他眼睛像水洗过一样，有点空茫地看着周防尊，身体向他敞开，满布吮吻的痕迹，内里不满足地一阵紧缩，他急促地呼吸着，有一瞬的喘息时间后接踵而来的是更多、更多的欲求，填满我吧，他的眼睛这样说着。  
周防扳开他的腿，揉捏一把浑圆微红的臀肉：“咬得这么紧……还说不要，毫无说服力啊，宗像。”他再次狠捣进去，听着宗像抑制不住带着泣音的尖叫，耐心放慢节奏，一下一下摩擦着柔软湿润的甬道，交合处的体液早已打湿床单，他细细地吻他，从发际，到眉间，泛红的眼角，宗像小声说着什么，难受、顶到了。周防反复碾过他那一点，逼他叫出来。难受还是舒服？他问，强硬地掰开宗像攥着床单的手，宗像马上回握住他，“好舒服……”他的声音是黏的软的，交合处水声响成黏糊糊的一片，身体里夹着精液体液，周防俯身吻他的时候衬衫剐蹭到他挺立的乳首，他又长长地呻吟出声，好舒服，还想要。不自觉这样说了之后他羞得面红耳赤，后穴又是一阵紧缩，周防皱眉嘶了一声，咬着他唇角更深地操进去。  
过分温柔的性爱，被迫细细体味每一次动作，意乱情迷，当真是意乱情迷。身体的每一寸都用来品尝肉欲的甘美，这样的快感要承受不住的，高潮来得很慢，是一片空白，时间像是静止的。他脖颈绷成雪白的一条弧线，尖叫都发不出来，要坏掉了，精液更像是一股股流出来的，他花了好长时间感知自己的存在，好温暖，原来是被抱紧了。他后知后觉周防又射在里面了，拔出来的时候带出成串的白浊，好像甬道里小肚子里都装满了周防的东西，他耳尖又红了，想起那句“我会把你操开，射进去，填满你，直到你怀孕。”周防在身侧抱住他，手按在他小腹，宗像懒洋洋地唔嗯一声：“别……要流出来了。”  
周防嘴角挂上一丝笑，用了点力按下去：“真多啊……这么多喂饱你了吗？”宗像抬脚踹他，无奈全身酸痛得像被碾过一遍，倒让周防把春色尽收眼底。他们满身欢爱痕迹，卧在价值不菲的定制裙装上，又是一次从开头就失控的性爱，宗像叹气，这时索性不去想事后的清理和赔偿。暖黄色的灯光依然徐徐洒下来，周防凑近和他接吻。

他们必须承认自己沉溺于彼此，无论是肉体还是灵魂，像醉酒，像中毒，相遇就注定纠缠，intoxicated，就这样沉沦、坠入、沦入爱情。


End file.
